


Much Ado

by Masquerabiandays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff I guess, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Much Ado About Nothing AU, Some angst, i dont really know at this point, shakespeare au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masquerabiandays/pseuds/Masquerabiandays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much Ado About Nothing AU.</p>
<p>Kuroo and Daichi take pleasure in their game of wits but its beginning to annoy their friends who decide to take matters into their own hands. Misunderstandings ensue, some angst, some fluff.<br/>Based on the play by Shakespeare, you can probably tell where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sigh no more

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to get stuff accurate but if you see anything wrong please let me know, wikipedia can only take you so far.  
> Also I borrowed a lot of dialogue from Shakespeare, I hope he doesn't mind.  
> When I planned this it started off as KageHina, somehow that didnt work and here we are. oh well we all love KuroDai right? Bokuto/Akaashi kinda appeared from no where too.
> 
> Characters belong to Furudate Haruichi, Shakespeare quotes belong to Shakespeare.

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;_

_Men were deceivers ever;_

_One foot in sea and one on shore,_

_To one thing constant never;_

_Then sigh not so,_

_But let them go,_

_And be you blithe and bonny;_

_Converting all your sounds of woe_

_Into. Hey nonny, nonny._

\- from Much Ado About Nothing by Shakespeare

 

* * *

 

Daichi squinted into the sun, watching the dust cloud grow larger and larger in the distance. The convoy slowed enough for him to make out their numbers but not much more. He shifted the grape basket on his hip as one horse broke away from the rest, speeding towards the villa below. Behind him someone was yelling at him to get back to work. Reluctantly he turned back, grimacing at the sprawling expanse of vines in front of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the harvest time, but this year had proved more bountiful than anyone could have predicted so Ukai had called upon every last hand to help out. Unfortunately this meant Daichi too, not just those workers employed by his uncle.

 Suga gave him a knowing smile as he tugged the straw hat down more firmly over his eyes. He hoped someone would call a halt soon. The midday sun was approaching its zenith and it was becoming increasingly uncomfortable to do anything other than lounge in the shade.

 “Buck up old man. The quicker we get the grapes picked, the sooner you can go back to your swords. I'm sure Kuroo would love to give you a thrashing next time he visits.” Suga smiled cheerfully, seeming unaffected by both the heat and the glower Daichi sent his way. “Sorry I didn’t catch that, say again?” Daichi scowled.

 “I said, I don’t practice for Kuroo.” Suga raised an eyebrow. Daichi ducked his head and resumed plucking grapes off the vine. “Eventually someone will have to take over as Daimyo from Ukai, and Akaashi is too soft to rule effectively.”

 “Oh! So you're planning a coup, well now everything makes so much more sense!” Suga rolled his eyes.

 “That’s not…” Daichi rounded on the smaller man, “You know very well that’s not what I meant.” A loud horn sounded cutting off Suga’s reply. Daichi shouldered past him, stalking down the row. He tipped the grapes into the large boxes, careful not to bruise them too much. Suga followed his example then shuffled over to the blissful shade the hastily erected canopy offered. Slowly workers from further corners of the field trickled in, grabbing assorted breads and meats from the table. Asahi shuffled over to where Daichi was sitting trying to shake off the over excited limpet he’d somehow acquired.

 “I see Uncle even managed to drag you out of that hole you call a workshop?”

 “Yeah! Ain’t it great! Now I can spend more time with Asahi-san!” The small figure was practically bouncing next to the taller man. The blond streak in his hair stood out more in the sunlight. “You spend so much time in there we barely see you anymore.”

 “The horses need shoes Noya, we couldn’t get the harvest in if they didn’t.” Asahi reminded him gently.

 “I’m just happy you're here now.” His face brightens when he sees the tables. “Let’s get some food Asahi!” Daichi grabbed a mug and moved over to watch the road. The lone rider was nowhere in sight, and the larger party hadn’t moved much closer. A spray of dust kicks up as something shoots past him and screeches to a halt. _Not something, someone._ Daichi corrects himself.

 The newcomer is small. Although possibly slightly taller than Nishinoya. But the first thing Daichi really noticed was the shock of bright orange hair. The young man approached Ukai and bowed low. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but the wide gestures and somewhat worrying grin on his uncles face were reassuring that it wasn’t bad news. Ukai gestures him over and wanders off to find his son. Suga sidles up beside him as he advanced on the messenger, who bowed again.

 “Hello, my name is Hinata Shoyou, pleased to meet you!” Daichi and Suga returned the bow with a smile.

 “Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. May we ask your purpose here?” Hinata’s face lit up and he was practically vibrating.

 “Oh! Kageyama-dono and Oikawa-dono sent me to request respite on our way north.” Daichi frowned at the messenger.

 “Tell me, is Kuroo-san returned from the war or no?” Suga nudged him, attempting poorly to suppress a grin. Daichi glared in response. Hinata didn’t seem to have noticed and continued to bounce on the spot, clearly itching to be gone. Nevertheless he replied brightly.

 “He is returned, and as pleasant as he ever was. He’s very skilled with his blade.” Suga sniggered quietly and it was Daichi’s turn to nudge him quiet. Out the corner of his eye he could see Suga colouring.

 “And how many has he killed in these wars? How many has he eaten?” Hinata stilled at this, staring wide eyed at the dark haired man before him. His mouth worked but no sound came out. Suga broke into the silence, laughter bleeding into his words.

 “Faith, Daichi, you are too hard on Kuroo-san. He will see you when he arrives. Ask him yourself if you must know it.”

 “The reason for my asking was so I didn’t have to speak to him myself. He's as sly as a cat and he knows it.” Daichi turned to Hinata, expression demanding an answer. “I ask as I have promised to eat all he has killed.” Hinata hesitated, flicking between looking at the two of them and down the path he had come from.

 “I think you broke him.” Suga whispered loudly.

 “He has done good service to the Shogun, sirs. He is a good soldier.” Hinata blurted out.

 “A good soldier? He has a good stomach then, more so that I. But what is he to a Lord?”

 “A Lord to a Lord, a man to a man, stuffed with all honourable virtues.” This time the messenger didn’t hesitate.

 “He is no more than a stuffed man. As for the stuffing? Well, we are only human.” Suga laughed loudly, clamping a hand over his mouth at Hinata’s horrified expression.

 “You mustn’t mistake my friend. Kuroo-san and he have a form of war between themselves. There has yet to be a time where they meet without exchanging barbs.”

 “When last we met four of his five wits went running off and we sent him to war a whole man governed by one wit alone.” Hinata nodded in understanding. Daichi suspected he just wanted to be off more than anything. “Enough of that, tell me, who is his companion now? He has, every month a new sworn brother.” During their conversation Akaashi had sidled up and was now blushing furiously. Hinata however beamed.

 “He is most in the company of Bokuto-san!”

 “Ancestors preserve us.” Suga pretended to swoon in shock. “If poor Bokuto-san has caught the Kuroo it will cost him dear to be cured.”

 “Will you take some refreshment before leaving?” Akaashi interrupted before the taunts went any further.

 “No thank you, Kageyama-dono will be waiting for my return.” Hinata bowed quickly and ran. Both men burst into laughter, earning themselves a disapproving look from Akaashi and confused looks from everyone else gathered.

 “Daichi, you _ass_! That poor boy.” Suga gasped, pounding the taller man on the back. “At least try not to traumatise everyone.” The horn signalling the end of lunch sounded, but Ukai called them all round rather than send them out again. He explained the situation and called a halt to the day’s work.

 The barrels were loaded onto the carts and driven slowly home. Daichi and Suga walked in silence, basking in the excited chatter around them. The household staff had run on ahead to ready the guest rooms and the bath house for their guests. The bath house was built around a hot spring so there was no want for hot water, but these hotter days most preferred a more bracing shower. Someone had, long ago, rigged up one of the rooms to have cold river water diverted into the roof, which could be accessed by grills in the ceiling. Daichi opted for this choice, staying only long enough to wash off the dust of the walk and rinse his hair. Returning to the room he shared with Suga he dressed quickly in a dark blue formal _kimono_ , matching _haori_ and cream _hakama._ Suga dressed in much the same, running a hand through his ash blond hair to try and tame it. Slipping on sandals, they made their way through the villa, avoiding as many of the rushing bodies as possible.

 Daichi’s expression tightened the closer they drew to the courtyard. He tried to calm his pulse which had quickened at the prospect of seeing Kuroo (and the others of course) again. He reminded himself that Kuroo was and insufferable prick, no good for anyone. Suga snickered slightly. Clearly he wasn’t doing an admirable job of hiding his struggle. _You do not like Kuroo. You do not. Suga does not need proving right._ Surprisingly it was the second thought which spurred him on. Squaring his shoulders he stepped out into the sunlit yard.

 They joined Ukai, his brother Takeda and his son Akaashi over by the fountain. The air was blessedly cool in the shade. Ukai was squinting through the arch, studying the approaching riders. It wasn’t long before the clatter of hooves could be heard on the track. The first rider in was a tall dark haired man who was scowling at nothing in a way which seemed to bring down the temperature considerably. He was followed closely by the small redhead who’d arrived earlier. Daichi sighed, rolling his eyes as the last rider pulled up and dismounted.

 Kuroo was a tall as ever, Daichi noted, and his hair was no better than when he had left. No matter how he tried (though Daichi didn’t think he did) Kuroo claimed it wouldn’t lie flat. Instead it was stuck in the permanent bed head which Daichi was surprised fit under the helmet the samurai were required to wear. Kuroo caught Daichi’s eye and grinned expansively. Daichi gave him his best _I wish you would die and leave me alone_ glare and focussed instead on the rest of the group. Kuroo’s companion at the back seemed almost as eccentric in the hair department as the cat himself. This man’s was stripped black and white and stuck up in two spikes. Daichi wondered if this was normal for samurai’s these days.

 A tall brunet approached their group and bowed. Suga recognised him as Oikawa, the shogun’s elder, if illegitimate, son. That meant the scowling man was Kageyama, the legitimate son and Oikawa’s half-brother.

 “Ukai-sama! It is good of you to meet us when we bring you such troubles!” Oikawa sent Ukai a winning smile, his sing song voice indicating he thought them no trouble at all. Suga saw Kageyama frown and look away, unhappy.

 “No trouble came before in your likeness my Lord. We are glad to have you here and shall be sad to see you gone.” If possible Oikawa’s smile only grew. Daichi swore he heard him say _see Iwa-chan_ and elbow the shorter man next to him. Kuroo slunk over from the group to stand by Daichi and Suga

 “Oho ho, Lord Disdain! Are you yet living?” Daichi stared at him as though he’d crawled out the ground. Kuroo was smirking at him. _He’s actually impressed with himself_ Daichi realised, raising an eyebrow.

 “It isn’t possible for disdain to die with food like Kuroo to feed it. Courtesy itself converts to disdain if it enters his presence.” He retorted.

 “Then courtesy is a turncoat. But what is certain, and I have it proved, is I am loved by all, except you. I wish I had not such a hard heart, for truly I love none.” The black and white haired one took this opportunity to slide over to Suga, introducing himself as Bokuto.

 “Good fortune to all then. None shall be troubled with such a pernicious suitor. I am of your humour for that. I would rather hear my dog bark at a crow than a man swear he loves me.” Kuroo’s brow creased but recovered quickly. Bokuto looked lost. ( _“Are they doing the thing again?”, “Sadly yes.”, “Kuroo’s been practicing. I don’t know what he's talking about most times.”)_ Kuroo shot a glare in Bokuto’s direction but he was distracted looking over at Ukai’s group. Daichi laughed.

 “Ancestors keep your lordship in that mind, save some gentlemen a scratched face.”

 “Scratching would not make it worse, and for what your face were.” Kuroo had the grace to look affronted as the courtyard filled with laughter.

 “Well you are a rare parrot teacher.” Kuroo took a step closer. ( _“Did they change the subject?”, “Honestly I have no idea anymore.”)_

 “A bird of my tongue is better than a beast of yours.” Bokuto oohed, laughing at the burn. 

 “I wish my horse had the speed of your tongue. But keep your ways, sir, I am done.” Kuroo turned and marched away, Bokuto trailing after him.

 “You always end with a trick, a coward’s way out.” Daichi glowered at his retreating back. Suga patted his back in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. “Don’t you start, Suga.” The man in question said nothing, but smiled all too sweetly. He gestured back to Ukai, motioning that they should listen.

 “I bid you welcome, Kageyama-dono, we are glad to see you reconciled with your brother.” Ukai greeted the young prince, who looked uncomfortable at the attention.

 “I thank you, sir, we are glad of your hospitality.” Kageyama replied stiffly.

 “I would show you your rooms. Perhaps you would like to take refreshments and bathe?” Most of the group nodded affirmation.” Oikawa linked arms with his brother as they turned to go.

 “Lead on, sir, we shall go together.”

  


	2. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto discuss their loves or lack thereof and a plan forms

Kuroo remained by the fountain once the rest of the group had left. He washed the dust off his face, scrubbing at his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the image of Daichi’s face. He could picture the other man’s habitual scowl in his mind’s eye, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Kuroo sighed and stared into the water. _He just looked so goddamn good in that outfit_ he thought. Kuroo found himself imagining the way Daichi’s kimono hugged his waist, accentuating how well built he was. He closed his eyes, trying to guess what he looked like under all the clothes. Was he toned? He pictured himself removing the layers one by one, savouring each part of Daichi’s body as it became visible. In his mind he felt the other man running his hands up his….

No. Kuroo groaned, splashing more water over himself. _Don’t think about Dai…Sawamura like that. He doesn’t even like you._ He chided himself, shaking his head as if it could rid him of the thought. His face was burning as he buried it in his hands. He jumped as a towel smacked him, landing haphazardly off his shoulder.

“Did you see him?” Bokuto settled next to him, stretching his legs out in front. His gaze was unfocused and he seemed to be staring at nothing on the balcony above. Kuroo waved a hand in front of his eyes. No response. He dried himself off before replying.

“See who?” Bokuto rounded on him, his usual vigour surprisingly lacking.

“Ukai’s son of course! Isn’t Akaashi beautiful?” Kuroo pushed down the laugh threatening to well up at the sheer amount of awe Bokuto managed to convey.

“I saw him, and thought nothing of him.” He teased

“You don’t like him?” Bokuto looked confused as though the thought of anyone disliking the object of his affections hadn’t even crossed his mind. Which it probably hadn’t, Kuroo reasoned. Bokuto could be strangely single-minded when he wanted.

“Do you ask me as a friend, or do you speak to my custom as being a professed tyrant of the other sex?” Kuroo grinned as Bokuto whined.

“No! Just tell me what you think!”

“The only commendation I can afford him is that were he other than he is, he were unhandsome, but being as he is, I do not like him.” Bokuto stared uncomprehending. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Oh come on Bo! Even Daichi would have understood that.”

“Sawamura understands much that I do not.” Bokuto complained, grinning. Kuroo decided he really didn’t like it when his friend grinned. “You like him, don’t you?”

“I do not!” Kuroo blustered, feeling his face warm again. Anything he was going to add was cut off by laughter filtering down from the balcony. Bokuto was staring slack jawed as Akaashi, Daichi and the silver haired one Kuroo couldn’t remember the name of walked past. Daichi scowled when he saw them but stopped obediently when his companions did. Kuroo flashed him a grin and blew him a kiss. He expected Daichi to ignore him and he definitely wasn’t expecting him to mime catching the kiss and letting it fall. Daichi smirked and dragged the others away.

Kuroo stared at the place Daichi had been standing, trying to work out if what he had just seen was real. One look at Bokuto, who appeared to be imploding, assured him it was most certainly not a dream. He found himself to be weirdly hurt by Daichi’s rejection. You don’t even like him he reminded himself. Apparently that did nothing to help. Bokuto didn’t seem to be recovering at all so Kuroo punched him. Bokuto winced and rubbed his arm, but continued to stare into space.

“Was he not the handsomest man you ever looked upon?”

“I can see yet without spectacles and I see no such matter.” Bokuto looked wounded.

“You need to get your eyes tested old man.” He ginned again, before running out to where Kuroo vaguely remembered the gardens being. He sighed and chased after him.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

Kageyama found Kuroo and Bokuto wrestling on the grass in the middle of the ornamental garden. Hinata had run on ahead and was attempting to pull them apart despite his significantly smaller stature. A small smile twitched at his lips as he watched his lover, but he forced himself to frown as he stalked over to the trio. His relationship with Hinata was new, and few knew of it yet so he didn’t want to give anything away. He coughed lightly and the three sprang apart.

“Gentlemen,” he began awkwardly, ignoring the sheepish looks being exchanged. “What keeps you here fighting rather than following to Ukai’s?” Kuroo bowed mockingly, pointing at Bokuto, who had collapsed to the grass, nursing his knee.

“ _He_ is in love.” When Kageyama made no reaction he continued, “With whom, that is your line my lord, with Akaashi, Ukai’s short son! Though granted he is not as short as _you_ Hinata.” Hinata grumbled loudly and made to attack again. Kageyama threw a hand out, scowling thoughtfully.

“Quiet dumbass. Does he speak true, Bokuto-san?”

“Yes! No, I don’t know!” Bokuto looked dejectedly at his feet, “I don’t know what love is.”

“He is worthy of you, this I know.” The prince mused.

“I neither know how you love him, nor how he is worthy of you, my friend.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. A crease appeared in Kageyama’s forehead. Kuroo knew he was pushing, needling too much but Tsukishima had taught him long ago how fun it was to wind up their prince.

“Kuroo, you sleep with too many to know what love is.” Bokuto reminded them, “How many ladies this past month, six? Seven?” Kuroo smirked.

“Only six. Don’t mistake me, a woman birthed me and brought me up and that I am thankful for. But that I will hang my,” he paused for dramatic effect, sweeping a hand through his hair, “bugle in an invisible baldric for good, all women shall pardon me; I will live and die a bachelor.” Hinata and Kageyama flushed scarlet at the image, eliciting laughter from their elders.

“Then it is lucky Ukai has no daughter for you to love.” Kageyama shifted uncomfortably, shoulders tense. Before he could continue Kuroo interrupted.

“Oh ho ho. Do _you_ know what love is, my lord?” He leered, shooting Bokuto a sly look which had them both sniggering. Kageyama blushed and looked away. Hinata was fuming silently next to him but Kageyama still held him back. Kageyama took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He turned back to the others, forcing a smile onto his face. Kuroo took a step back from the glowering prince.

“I think, Kuroo-san, it would be best if you returned to the villa now.” Kageyama’s voice was tight, an unnamed emotion rolling off him in waves.

“As you wish, my lord.” Kuroo bowed properly this time before jogging off down the path. Kageyama’s tone had brooked no disagreement. Kuroo had only seen this intense version of the boy on a handful of occasions, and rarely outside of the battlefield and giving orders. Hinata lay a hand on Kageyama’s hand arm and the taller boy visibly relaxed even as he shrugged the offending item off. Behind them Bokuto hauled himself to his feet, testing his weight on the injured knee.

Kageyama beckoned the two of them to follow. He led them through the gardens to the maze like structure Ukai had constructed out of interweaving hedges. No one said anything as they meandered through the dust, but Hinata could tell Kageyama was overthinking something. The crease in Kageyama’s forehead deepened the closer they got to the edge of the garden.

They paused on a small bridge overlooking the decline in the mountain to the valley below. It was well hidden here, the ends of the bridge shadowed by the conifer bushes of the maze. Hinata stopped at one end, allowing Kageyama some privacy, though their voices carried over the water.

“Do you wish to marry him?” Bokuto looked surprised at the question but answered immediately.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation and his eyes glittered as he contained his excitement. As quickly as the joy arrived, it was replaced by worry. “I’ve never talked to him before. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he says no?” Kageyama beckoned Hinata over.

“I have thought of a plan which may work.” Bokuto’s hair seemed to perk up at the thought. Kageyama looked uncharacteristically shy when he presented his plan. “I could talk to Akaashi on your behalf, if you would let me.”

“You can’t pretend to be him, your hair’s all wrong. It doesn’t go all _gwah_ and _fuwa_!”

“Speak Japanese, idiot.” Kageyama hit him playfully round the head. Bokuto seemed to deflate at Hinata’s comment. “I meant I could talk to him, at the party tonight. Then when I know his answer I will talk to Ukai and he shall be yours.” Hinata bounced, nodding vigorously. Bokuto joined him, jumping up and down making far too much racket in Kageyama’s opinion. “Enough. Let us return. It would not do to keep our hosts waiting.”

“Osu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness! RL called sadly  
> I apologise if Kageyama seems OOC. I tried. I'm going for reformed Kags from the later chapters.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Conspirators in arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha I'm sorry this is so late. I moved to Canada recently and everything's been a bit hectic. I'll try update more regularly, honest.

“Oi, Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi’s voice rang out over the training grounds, piercing Oikawa’s concentration. He paused briefly to watch the shorter man storm over, before continuing to attack the straw stuffed doll in front of him. Ignoring the other mans repeated calls he set about slashing as many holes in the dummy before all the stuffing fell out. Oikawa spun, aiming a particularly spectacular hit (if he did think so himself). A loud clanging reverberated in the air instead of the dull thud he was expecting. 

“Iwa-chan! Don’t ruin my fun!” Oikawa pouted, sheathing his sword in a fluid movement. He limped over to where he’d dropped his jacket and canteen, aware Iwaizumi was glaring daggers at his back. He allowed a small grunt to escape as he settled down on the grass, massaging his knee. 

“I’ll stop when you don’t persist in injuring yourself more than necessary.” Iwaizumi squatted at his side, prodding the bandages around his lover’s knee. Oikawa slapped his hand away but made no comment. Iwaizumi sighed, sitting himself down next to the taller man. He could feel Oikawa shaking slightly beside him, clearly trying not to let on how much pain he was actually in.

Though he didn’t like to show it, the ride had been hard on Oikawa, straining his already over worked knee. Iwaizumi hated that he was too proud to accept his help, instead making fatuous comments the entire way back from the front. Iwaizumi supposes he should be grateful for the silence now, but something about it spells brooding Oikawa and that was never a good sign. He nudged the other with his shoulder, noting the pale pinched look Oikawa gave him. 

“How fare you now?” he asked. In an instant a broad grin split Oikawa’s face making him wonder if he ever saw anything different.

“Aww Iwa-chan! It’s almost like you care!” Iwaizumi scowled and smacked him round the back of the head. “I’m fine, see,” Oikawa flexed his leg, covering a grimace with a grin. 

“No canker at all.” Iwaizumi sighed and fixed him with a glare.

“Tooru.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Hajime.” He replied, mimicking his concerned tone. 

“It’s Kageyama-san is it not?” Oikawa’s scowl could have rivalled even his, though he was loath to admit it. 

“Why does he have to ruin everything! He’s spent two years away at another family’s house and suddenly he's better than me without even having to try. Father gave him a new sword already, he’s not even of age yet. The king made him a samurai a full year younger than I was.” Oikawa rounded on Iwaizumi, poking a finger into his chest. “You know the only other person to be made a samurai so young is Ushiwaka.” Oikawa spat the last name so venomously that Iwaizumi recoiled to avoid the flying spit. He let out a long suffering sigh, leaning over to wrap an arm around Oikawa’s tense shoulders.

“So he’s better in combat. So what?” Oikawa opened his mouth as if to continue his rant but Iwaizumi held up his free hand and carried on before he could be interrupted. “You are better than him at everything else. He can barely talk to anyone other than the redhead kid.” Iwaizumi stopped, looking thoughtful. Oikawa quirked an eyebrow at the screwed up face. “Mayhap you could work your way into his confidence…”

“With my natural charm and charisma?” Iwaizumi shoved him roughly, eliciting a high pitched squeal.

“Shut up.” Oikawa pouted but Iwaizumi hurried on. “If you make him trust you then you can rule through him.” Oikawa gasped.

“Iwa-chan! That’s positively wicked! I never thought you could be so terribly devious.” He giggled, grinning so wide Iwaizumi thought his entire face might split open. He spun round, shrugging off Iwaizumi’s arm and proceeded to kneel, painfully, between the other man’s knees. “Tell me more.” He demanded.

“I have no intention of inflating your ego further, but yes you will have to use your,” he paused searching for a more appropriate word but finding none. “Charm to get on the prince’s good side.” Oikawa frowned at this. “It will be easier to gain his trust if you are nice to him.”

“Iwa-chan,” he began sternly, “think you I cannot be nice to little Tobio?” 

“He is your brother in all but name, yet you refuse to speak cordially with him unless someone important is present. No of course I don’t doubt you.” Oikawa leaned back in mock surprise and hurt.

“Is that sarcasm I hear Iwa-chan? Have you no faith in your captain? I am wounded I tell you, wounded.” Iwaizumi snarled, scowl deepening. Tucking a foot under Oikawa’s uninjured leg he flipped them round. A huff of breath left Oikawa as his back hit the earth, Iwaizumi perched atop him. “I must say I prefer this Iwa-chan. Why can’t you be more like this in bed?”

“Have a care Oikawa, or tomorrow it won’t be your knee stopping you from walking.” Oikawa’s grin was feral. Iwaizumi felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of it.

“Is that a threat or a promise, Hajime?”

“It’s whatever you take it for, Tooru.” He leant closer, feeling Oikawa’s soft breath on his face.

“Ahem.” Both heads whipped round in equal shock. Iwaizumi scrambled off to one side, landing heavily in his haste. That’s going to bruise tomorrow, he thought. Oikawa lay where he was, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Tsukki!” He exclaimed.

“Don’t call me that.” The tall blond crossed his arms, staring impassively down at the pair. “Apologies for the intrusion.”

“What news Tsukishima?” Iwaizumi asked.

“I come from the banquet. The prince is entertained by Ukai but I come bearing news of an impending marriage which may interest you.” 

“Ooh a marriage! I do love a good marriage. Pray tell what fools have betrothed themselves this time?” 

“Cannot you guess?” Tsukishima smirked, adjusting his eyeglasses. “Your brothers right hand.”

“Who, the charming Bokuto? Has he finally met his match?” Tsukishima nodded. “A fine gentleman.” He snorted at the derision in Oikawa’s voice. “And who, and who? Which way looks he?” Iwaizumi snorted at the faked enthusiasm and gaudy smile he was displaying, though Tsukishima seemed unperturbed. 

“Akaashi, the son and heir of Ukai.” Iwaizumi pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand. Oikawa gripped it and pulled himself up, testing his weight. 

“How came you by this?” Iwaizumi questioned, curious.

“I was weary so I went for a walk. I hid myself behind a bush and heard it agreed upon that the prince should woo Akaashi in Bokuto’s place.” Iwaizumi could see the mischievous glint in Oikawa’s eye. 

“No.”

“Iwa-chan I haven’t even said anything yet!” He sounded like a petulant child and the pouting really did not help his cause. “One last trick before you spoil all my fun. Please? It would help my displeasure and I would be more amenable to your plans.” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at the not so subtle pleading. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply but Oikawa got there first, batting his eyes in false seduction.

“Fine.” He snapped. “Fine, do as you will. Though if all this goes awry I’ll place the blame on you, Tsukishima, for filling his head with stupid thoughts.” Oikawa practically vibrated with glee next to him. Iwaizumi scrubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. “Come, let us wash up and return to the feasting.” He said tiredly. Tsukishima bowed and walked away. “Let’s go Oikawa, before I decide to make good on my promise.”

“Oh really?” Oikawa grinned again. Iwaizumi decided he really didn’t like it when he did that. “I have the perfect mask for you to use.” Iwaizumi glanced up from collecting all Oikawa’s belongings. He didn’t like that tone. He glared at the taller man. “Look! You don’t need a mask now; your face is scary enough!” Iwaizumi growled. Oikawa started, bolting for the gate, throwing careless taunts over his shoulder. 

“You're going to regret that Assikawa!” he yelled, sprinting after him, Oikawa’s discarded belongings flying everywhere. “Just wait ‘til I get my hands on you!”


	4. Masquerade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this while procrastinating two assignments, so I hope its ok :)

“Did you see Oikawa-sama at supper?” Ukai wondered aloud. Takada shook his head.

“I saw him not.” Ukai frowned as they turned a corner. After dinner they had retired to change into more formal wear for the ball in the evening. Both men had masks perching on their heads, ready for the arrival of their guests. Ducking though the doorway to the courtyard, the pair stopped to survey the servants as they finished clearing the area. Candles had been strung up along the trellis and braziers were set at the corners to give some light when the sun started to fade. Ukai grinned as he made his way over to the drinks table muttering something about testing the sake. Takeda was attempting to wrest his third cup away when Akaashi and Daichi stepped onto the patio.

“Well met Father, Uncle.” Akaashi bowed. Daichi followed suit, grabbing at his mask before it could fall. He grinned sheepishly, checking for cracks. Takeda finally managed to grab the drink and downed it before Ukai could snatch it back.

“Have _you_ seen Oikawa-sama since they arrived?” Akaashi answered the negative but Daichi smiled broadly, an expression which could send shivers through the bravest of men. Ukai raised an eyebrow, gesturing with the wine jug for him to elaborate.

“I saw them head for the bath house not an hour past. Let’s just say Oikawa was looking more stiff than the training ground would usually leave a man.” Akaashi blushed and looked away. Ukai offered him a glass of wine which he accepted, drinking quickly.

“You are too observant for your own good Daichi; no woman will want you pointing out her flaws in that manner.” Takeda reprimanded him gently but smiled all the same. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“It’s a good thing I want no woman then.” Ukai’s eyebrows shot up. Daichi slapped a hand to his mouth looking horrified. So much for not saying anything then.

“Oh? Have you set your eyes on a gentleman then?” Daichi pressed his lips together firmly, determined not to give away more than he already had.

“Its Kuroo-san isn’t it.” Akaashi’s smirk deepened at Daichi’s scowl. Ukai coughed, spluttering into his wine. Takeda happily smacked him on the back, not at all helping him breathe.

“Of course not.” Daichi snapped, “I’d rather walk backward through hell than live with that overgrown ape.”

“Go you to hell then cousin?” Akaashi asked in jest, struggling to suppress his laughter. Daichi wasn’t sure what was worse, them laughing or the fact Ukai’s eyebrows were trying to rejoin with his receding hairline.

“Only to the gate. There the devil will take the ape from me and send me someplace else to live out my days with other bachelors of my disposition.” Akaashi snorted and Daichi couldn’t help but smile good-naturedly along with him.  “What of you Keiji?” Akaashi blushed and pursed his lips but declined to answer.

“Ah… I may have some news on that front.” All eyes turned to Takeda who shuffled nervously. He pulled his glasses off and scrubbed at them before setting them back on his nose. “Kiyoko-san overheard the prince talking in the garden earlier. She believes the prince means to woo you this evening in disguise and ask for your hand on the morrow.” Ukai’s eyes widened as he swung round to face the younger men. Akaashi paled and took a step back.

“It would be an advantageous match should we agree. Know you your answer Keiji?” Akaashi swallowed, looking pained. He hesitated then nodded decisively. Takeda frowned.

“Are you sure nephew?” Akaashi looked away but nodded again.

“I will do as my father pleases.” Ukai looked satisfied and occupied himself with what the table had to offer again. Daichi squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He thrust a full goblet at his cousin, who accepted it gratefully.

The first of the guests began to arrive shortly after they concluded the conversation. Akaashi had pulled his dog shaped mask down over his eyes and pasted on a pleasant smile. Daichi did the same when he saw Kuroo come sauntering through the archway, Bokuto, and a smaller man with two tone hair, trotting along beside him. He took the opportunity to surreptitiously analyse the pair. Kuroo had somehow managed to flatten his ridiculous hair down so it wasn’t visible over the top of his cat mask. Bokuto had done the same, somewhat more successfully, and had hidden behind an owl shaped mask. Daichi squinted through his eye holes, not entirely certain Bokuto didn’t have real feathers attached to his.

The smaller man had sat himself under one of the candle stands; cat mask identical to Kuroo’s perched on his head. He tugged a small book out from inside his _haori_ and settled down. As they watched Kuroo reached over and plucked the book out from the others unresisting hands.

“Know you who that is with Kuroo?” Daichi asked Akaashi, hoping it came over as innocent and not prying. Akaashi smirked secretively anyway.

“Kozume Kenma, the Princes tactician I believe. Why, are you _jealous_ Daichi?” Daichi just glowered at him before turning back to watch. He was _not_ jealous. _He was not!_ Kenma snapped something at Kuroo who laughed heartily, leaning in so his face was inches away from the others. Daichi’s breath hitched as Akaashi nudged him in the ribs knowingly. The musicians had finished setting up and were now playing a lively dance tune. Despite this Daichi still heard Kuroo’s laugh clearly. _I could get used to that_ he thought, gazing openly across the courtyard.

Akaashi nudged him again, startling him out of his thoughts. _I am not attracted to that oaf. Not in the slightest. Nope. No chance._ Daichi scowled, watching Kuroo turn and start walking. Akaashi tugged at his arm insistently. He realised with a jolt Kuroo was heading in their direction, presumably to the table they had camped out in front of. He turned quickly, dragging Akaashi behind him in the other direction.

This becomes a pattern of sorts over the next half hour or so. Daichi determined to stay as far away from Kuroo as possible, not matter not-quite-inconspicuous looks he keeps catching Akaashi sending the loudest of the three men. Suga joins them later on, a light flush creeping up his neck, whispering something about dancing and Kiyoko. Akaashi disappears into the dance with one of the soldiers so Daichi extends his hand, mock bowing at Suga.

“Would you care to dance?” Suga snorts but accepts in a similar fashion, pulling the taller man into the throng.

It’s hard to miss when the princes make an entrance. That is, it’s hard to miss _Oikawa_ when they arrive, Iwaizumi attempting not to scowl at his elbow. Oikawa immediately pulls him onto the floor, joining in the set half way through. Kageyama makes a beeline for the alcohol as soon as he spots it. After the piece finishes he approaches Akaashi, shoulders squared like it’s a chore. Daichi certainly doesn’t miss the mournful look Kuroo’s companion shoots the pair before he claps the mask down over his features.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

Tsukishima doesn’t really understand how he got here. Sure he followed the prince, as was his want, but the dancefloor was never the plan. Nor was the freckled cherub in his arms. At this point he was very grateful his father had forced him to learn how to dance. A _cinque pace_ no less! _The musicians are trying to kill me_. He swears the music is gaining speed as he completes a turn around his partner, feet flying in all directions.

Tsukishima can’t help but smile at his partner completes his steps with a giggle. The beat picks up pace again as the couples take a final turn around the floor. As the music finishes he bows, offering his arm to the other. Yamaguchi, he remembers, has a mask which doesn’t quite cover his cheeks, leaving his freckles to dance their own jig in the candle light. He’s sure the ash haired man he saw earlier winks at the pair as he leads them to an area where there’s fewer people.

Yamaguchi utters a soft ‘oh’, stumbling forwards. A hand snakes out and grabs Tsukishima’s wrist tightly. Tsukishima feels a jerk before he falls.

“Ah! Sorry Tsukki!” He squints down, struggling to see in the dark. A warm hand guides his own to where his glasses have landed. He shoves them on, not caring about the feathers that fall off. Yamaguchi is underneath him, grinning sheepishly, not unlike the position he’d caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi in earlier. He stands, holding out a hand out for Yamaguchi to take, muttering an apology at the same time. “Don’t mind it. Shall we sit? I assume the bench is where you were headed?” Tsukishima nods. They pick their way over more carefully, Yamaguchi talking quietly beside him. It’s not until they're sat that he realises what Yamaguchi had said.

“You called me Tsukki.” He blurts out, interrupting the others monologue on… was it plants? He can’t remember. Yamaguchi looks worried.

“Is that a problem? Sorry, I didn’t know.” He rubs a hand over the back of his head, smiling slightly. Tsukishima shakes his head.

“No, it’s fine.” And for once, he realises, he doesn’t. He allows himself a small smile as Yamaguchi delves right back in where he left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cinquepace is a medieval dance, you can find a slow example [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lDCxv3Hv2g)


	5. In which plans are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. I had half of it done then work caught up to me and yeah I had to do that. (I strongly dislike the Canadian University system but there we go, I'm stuck here for another semester) But! We are here. I hope you like it :)  
> Hopefully it won't be so long for the next chapter but we'll see.

Kageyama winced as the drink burned its way down his throat. Between avoiding Hinata (unsurprisingly easy given the bright orange mop he called hair) and fending off increasingly exuberant questions from Bokuto he’d managed to consume far more than he had initially planned. Akaashi was proving unfairly difficult to locate among the partygoers and the world’s blurriness was not helping. Across the floor he spotted the silver haired man he vaguely remembered being one of Akaashi’s attendants. He made his way over, threading his way through the dancers. He tapped the shorter man on the shoulder.

“Excuse me; know you where I may find Akaashi-san?” Sugawara inclined his head in the direction Kageyama had come from.

“I believe he is currently dancing with his cousin sir. He shall rejoin us presently. Will you wait with me?” Kageyama nodded once and turned to watch. He found he could barely keep up with the swirling masses, let alone find the man he was looking for. He did however spot Hinata among the crowd, dancing with Kenma. Something about the sight made his heart squeeze a little. He swallowed and looked away, sadly not missing the amused chuckle Suga graced him with.

Eventually the musicians set down their instruments for a break and the dancers dispersed. Two figures, Kageyama assumed Daichi and Akaashi, strolled in their direction. A tall figure Kageyama thought might be Kuroo accosted them and led Daichi away. Suga nodded as Akaashi approached and left them to it.

“May I…We talk Akaashi-san?” He asked awkwardly.

“Of course, my Lord. Would you prefer to take this elsewhere?” Kageyama agreed readily, leading them away. Their exit did not go entirely unnoticed. Oikawa nudged Iwaizumi grinning and headed not so surreptitiously towards Bokuto.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

Daichi didn’t really know why he was letting Kuroo pull him away from the festivities, yet here they were and here he was trying desperately not to laugh at the other. Kuroo’s hair was springing up from its confinement and was sticking out. Daichi rather thought it made him look like a strange hedgehog and clearly Kuroo hadn’t noticed yet.

“Will you not tell me where we are going, sir?”

“I will not.” Kuroo answered, grabbing a glass from the table as they passed. Daichi did the same.

“Then will you tell me who you are?” Kuroo squinted at him, wondering if he was playing a joke. Daichi hid his mirth behind glass, grateful the mask covered most of his face.

“Not now I think. Ah here will do.” They stopped at the edge of the courtyard and Daichi sank down onto a free bench. After a pause Kuroo did the same.

“If I were to guess I’d say you were Kuroo-san.”

“And who is he?”

“I am sure you know him well enough.” Out the corner of his eye Kuroo could see Daichi smirking.

“At a word, I do not.” He flashed Daichi a dazzling smile but the other just raised an eyebrow. “Tell me, what is he, this… Kuroo?”

“Why he is the prince’s jester, a very dull fool. Know you him now?” Kuroo opened his mouth to reply but Daichi continued, eyes fixed on the bush behind his companion. “I’d say  
few but the libertines delight in him. Though not in his so called wit, but in his villainy. I hear tell he both pleases men and angers them; that he makes them laugh then they beat him. I was sure he was of the company.”

Kuroo looked over at his companion feeling a flush creeping up his neck. Daichi had a distinctly smug air about him but Kuroo couldn’t think of anything clever to respond.

“When I know the gentleman, I shall tell him what you say.” He settled on simple. Daichi looked unimpressed.

“Do, do. I’ll wager he’ll make a comparison or two of me when you do.” Daichi slapped his knees and stood as the music restarted. He held out his hand to Kuroo. “Well, will you join me?” Kuroo accepted the hand Daichi held out, allowing himself to be pulled up. Together they headed back towards the dancefloor.

  
\-----*-----*-----*-----

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi towards where Bokuto was vibrating over by an archway. Kageyama and Akaashi had disappeared a while ago and the nervous energy was making him bouncy. Before approaching Oikawa fluffed up his hair, fiddling with the feathers on his peacock mask. Iwaizumi snorted. Oikawa just grinned in response.

“Say Iwa-chan, is that Kuroo-san I see over there?” Oikawa asked in a loud voice. Bokuto shot a glance in their direction, looking round for Kuroo. Oikawa smiled, walking straight up to Bokuto. “Kuroo-saaaan,” he sang, “how are you?”

“I am well, my Lord.” Bokuto answered cautiously.

“Kuroo-san you’ll never guess what I found out today! You and my brother are very alike in your love. I have heard tell he is very enamoured with young Akaashi.” Behind his mask Bokuto’s eyes went wide. “I would ask a favour of you though, my friend.”

Bokuto nodded numbly, he’d been certain Kageyama was sweet on Hinata, but the prince wouldn’t lie to him surely? Oikawa’s grin widened. Off to the side Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Part of him itched to hit the prince but he’d promised not to interfere.

“I need to you dissuade him. Akaashi just isn’t good enough for my dear brother.”

“How-How do you know he loves him?”

“I heard him swear his affection, not an hour past.” Oikawa elbowed Iwaizumi, who winced and huffed. “Tell him what you heard Iwa-chan.”

“I heard him swear he would see them married tonight.” Bokuto stared at him in shock, not noticing Iwaizumi’s obvious discomfort. Oikawa smirked.

“Come Iwa-chan, I believe they’re serving desert.” The pair ambled away, well, pranced in Oikawa’s case. Bokuto blinked in confusion. He jerked back in shock when a leering cat face appeared in his vision.

“Bo?”

“Goddamnit Kuroo! Don’t do that.” Kuroo snickered. Bokuto punched him in the shoulder.

“Walk with me.” Without waiting for an answer he linked their arms and led them away. “Tell me, will you challenge the prince? I hear he has wooed your boy.” Kuroo grinned at his pout.

“What is there I can do.”

“Spoken like a true wuss. Surely you don’t believe Kageyama would do this to you.”

“Leave me alone Kuroo.” Bokuto was looking glum. Kuroo wondered if he was finally going to witness one of Bokuto’s famous dejected modes.

“Oho, now you’re acting like a blind man. Are you just going to let him take your man?”

“Enough, Kuroo. If you won’t leave me, I shall retire. Goodnight.” Bokuto walked away, hair deflating sadly. Kuroo chuckled depreciatively.

“Alas, poor duck. He’ll go hide in the bush now, no doubt.” Kuroo started pacing, not noticing Kageyama approaching. “Ah but that Daichi could be so cruel. The prince’s fool?! Maybe so because I am merry, but surely that is not how I am reputed? I’ll be revenged before this trip is done.”

“Kuroo-san?” Kuroo jumped, spinning on his heel. He bowed to the prince. “Do you know where I can find Bokuto-san?”

“I found him here a few minutes ago, as melancholy as lonely hermit. I told him you had won Akaashi for him, yet he seems believe you wooed him for yourself.” Kuroo recoiled as Kageyama frowned. No matter how much he saw it he still could not get used to how terrifying that face was.

“I will speak with him later on the subject.” He paused. “I have spoken to Daichi.” Kuroo stiffened, but it seemed to go unnoticed. “He has a quarrel with you. Apparently a man he danced with told him he is much wronged by you. I neither know nor care what this means but it would serve you well to sort your problems.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Kageyama had to be the only one oblivious to their previous quarrels. Well Kageyama and Hinata. Maybe they should tone it back a bit. “Look, here he comes now.”

“My Lord,” Kuroo turned to the young Lord desperately, “Let me leave please. I would not have words with that harpy.” Without waiting for an answer Kuroo ran. Daichi smiled in amusement as he approached with Bokuto at his elbow. Hinata came bouncing over and latched himself onto Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama shifted uncomfortably. Hinata glanced over to where Bokuto’s hair was deflating slowly.

“Why are you sad Kou-san?” he asked, leaning in.

“Not sad, Red.”

“Are you sick?” Bokuto scowled.

“No. I'm neither.”

“The count is neither sick nor sad, though nor merry, nor well. He is but jealous is all.” Daichi interrupted in amusement. “Spoke you to my cousin, My Lord?” Kageyama nodded.

“Your uncle too. To my knowledge you have his good will. He comes to set the date.” Kageyama beckoned across the courtyard to Ukai and Akaashi stood. Ukai’s terrifying expression was somewhat lessened by Akaashi holding his hand. Bokuto perked up as they approached, taking the hand Akaashi offered.  
Ukai glared at Bokuto, hands on hips. The assessment didn’t last long before he stepped back to light his pipe.

“He’ll do.” Ukai grunted. He breathed out several smoke rings as Bokuto stared at him. Daichi snorted. “I’ll have Takeda arrange a day if you are set on it.” Bokuto nodded eagerly, Akaashi glowing next to him.

“Say something coz, else this fool might lose his head.” Akaashi leant up to whisper in Bokuto’s ear. Whatever he said worked, Bokuto stopped bouncing immediately, standing the stillest Daichi had ever seen him, a huge grin threatening to split his face. “Well then, with that all set, I shall get back to the dancing.” Daichi bowed and slipped away.

“When do you mean to go to the temple?” Kageyama asked into the silence Daichi left behind.

“Tomorrow!” Ukai’s brow creased slightly as he exhaled.

“Takeda is good, but even he can’t organise a wedding overnight. Give me a week as you shall be wed.” The couple pouted but Ukai just laughed and shook his head. “Come now, it won’t be so bad. Here I have a job for you.” Ukai beckoned them closer, discarding the pipe as he did so. They leant in, heads almost touching. “I would have you bring Kuroo and my nephew to realise their affection for one another. I am tired of hearing their bickering.” Bokuto snickered, exchanging a side eye with his betrothed.

“We are for it.” Akaashi confirmed, smiling somewhat unnervingly.

“Excellent. I shall leave it in your capable hands.” Ukai gestured towards the dancefloor, looking positively gleeful. “Shall we?”

  
\-----*-----*-----*-----

Oikawa and Iwaizumi watched as the group re-joined the fray, eyeing the clasped hands of the couple with displeasure. Kageyama looked somewhat smug as he searched for Hinata, presumably to tell him the good news.

“It appears Bokuto-san has got his wish.” Oikawa jumped as a third figure appeared behind them.

“Tsukki, don’t do that!”

“Don’t call me that.” Tsukishima scowled. “They plan to marry the two a week from tomorrow.” Oikawa looked thoughtful.

“Tell me how we can obstruct it.” Iwaizumi groaned but Oikawa ignored him, focusing his attention on Tsukishima. For someone who liked to ignore everyone he certainly enjoyed causing havoc with Kageyama and his friends.

“I have recently acquired the favour of Yamaguchi, a servant of Akaashi. I am certain that at any unreasonable hour of the night I can call him to look out his lordships window.” Both other men just looked confused. Though Oikawa, chewing on his lip, looked more attentive than puzzled.

“And how might that be the death of this marriage?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Go to your brother and tell him he has wronged his honour in marrying Bokuto, who you hold in the highest of esteem,” Oikawa opened his mouth to disagree but Tsukishima hurried on, “to Akaashi who you know to be contaminated by another.”

“Where might I find such evidence of that?”

“Meet with your brother and the Count and tell them Akaashi loves me instead. Pretend to be concerned with Kageyama’s honour and his friend’s reputation. Though they will not  
believe this without trial, so the night before the intended wedding bring them to see me call out to Yamaguchi as Akaashi and hear him term me Bokuto in turn. I can make it so Akaashi is absent so the truth of Akaashi’s disloyalty becomes all the more suspicious and all preparations shall be overthrown.” Iwaizumi was not fond of the way Oikawa was smiling right now. The joy seemed too genuine to be anything but trouble.

“I like the way you think Tsukishima-san. Come. Let me get you a drink and we can talk this over a little more.” Iwaizumi groaned but followed after in the hope he would be able to limit the damage control somewhat.


	6. A plan enacted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ok I planned to have this done before christmas but the family were visiting and I /may/ have been distracted.  
> I'm not hugely happy with it as it is, considering it s one of my favourite scenes in the play but whatever. This is my birthday present to you so be nice.

The morning after the party found Kuroo wandering the extensive gardens nursing a hangover. To the casual observer he seemed to be alternating between shooting squinted glares at the sun and muttering to himself. Of course Kenma knew better. From his position, hidden on the other side of the fountain, he could see the small cat they’d found in the ruins of one of the temples the company had passed. 

Kuroo swept his gaze over the courtyard, searching for other people. Kenma fought the urge to duck and remained as still as possible. Apparently satisfied he was alone Kuroo raised the white booted cat he had rather unimaginatively named kitten before his face. From where he was sat Kenma could just about over hear what Kuroo was saying as the cat clawed at his shoulder. 

“Drinking last night was folly, young Spot, even your claw hurt less this morn. You know what else is folly? Love. Only a fool would let himself be snared by feelings and love. I tell you Bokuto is one such fool.” Kuroo stroked the kitten absentmindedly, pacing up and down the hedgerows. 

“I had him known as a soldier to his last and now he’d rather lie ten nights extoling the virtues of this Akaashi than spend ten days forging his new sword, which, I might add, he may well need again soon. He and I used to have the easiest of conversations but now he is all but tongue tied for the love of this man. Would I could understand this infatuation! May I be so converted and see what he sees in another? I think not.” The kitten nuzzled its head against Kuroo’s cheek. “No I’ll not be transformed by love. I shall take an oath on it. Until he has made an oyster of me I’ll not be made a fool of by love.” 

Kuroo stiffened slightly, ears pricking. Kenma strained to hear as Kuroo disappeared off into the maze of hedges. A moment later Bokuto emerged through an archway looking strangely reserved. Kenma realised why when Ukai, Takeda and Kageyama followed less than a step behind. Kenma smiled slightly as they approached. He had heard whispers of a plot to force Kuroo to confess his ongoing feelings for Daichi from Bokuto. Silently he wondered if Akaashi had anything to do with Bokuto actually managing to keep this a secret given his history of gossiping. 

“Ah, Kenma-san! I thank you for meeting us.” Kenma rose as Ukai bowed. Now they were closer he could see Bokuto was practically vibrating with the effort of not shouting about their purpose. In an undertone Ukai asked, “Did you see where our prey has hid himself?” Kenma nodded.

“I believe he has gone no further than beyond those trees.” He answered, matching his tone to the older mans. Kageyama seemed to take that as his cue to start the ploy and announced in a loud voice.

“Ukai-san, what was it you told me of today, that your nephew Daichi was in love with Kuroo-san?” His words sounded somewhat stilted and forced to Kenma, but if his knowledge of Kuroo was anything to go by he wouldn’t have heard past Daichi’s name.

“I thought he has often said he would love none, especially Kuroo?” Bokuto, it seemed, had enough intelligence to not give them away immediately. Kenma had heard tell that Bokuto was far cleverer than he let on, but he’d never seen. 

“Aye, it surprised me too that he should so adore Kuroo-san whom he has sworn to hate and all his behaviour shows he abhors. In truth, my Lord, I cannot tell what to think of it, though I have no doubt he loves him with more passion than he shows.”

“Perhaps he fakes this affection to put you off?” All heads turned at Kenma’s interruption. He quailed slightly under the attention but Takeda’s grin sustained him slightly. He glanced over at the hedge.

“Counterfeit feelings?” Takeda’s response was amused. “No, he speaks far too passionately for that.” Kuroo made a not so subtle move closer, tripping over his feet in the process. The group shared a smile before continuing to ignore him.

“And what, pray, does he say sir?” Bokuto was grinning as he fell into the role. Kenma wondered what Akaashi had bribed him with for him to play along. “I had thought his spirit immune to all affection.”

“I would have sworn it was, my Lord, especially against Kuroo.” Takeda directed their stroll back around to the fountain garden they had begun in.  
“Will he make his feelings known to Kuroo?” Kageyama asked, face serious.  
“No, and he swears he never will.” 

“What if Kuroo were to find out from some other, and Daichi has no knowledge of it?” Kenma asked cautiously, watching an evil glint light up in not one but four pairs of eyes. 

“To what end? I’ll wager he’d only make sport of it and torment my nephew further.” Ukai sighed as if resigned. Bokuto nodded vigorously.

“Akaashi thinks he will die for sure if Kuroo loves him not, and he would die if he makes his love known”

“Then we must tell him if naught else but to save the poor boy.” Ukai snorted.

“I think he shall survive. My nephew is stronger than he looks.” A servant appeared in the courtyard and beckoned towards the house. “Come, gentlemen, I believe dinner is ready.” 

“If Kuroo does not take action after this, I shall eat my hat!” Bokuto whispered excitedly. The rest nodded their approval.

“Then let the same net be spread for Daichi also. Bokuto, I assume Akaashi is on the case?” Takeda replied in an equally quiet voice.

“Might I suggest we send Daichi to call him to dinner?” Bokuto cackled at Kenma’s comment. 

Kuroo strained to hear over Bokuto’s noise, but could hear nothing beyond their retreating footsteps. He stroked absentmindedly at the kitten, peering round the bushes. 

“It seems they have gone kitten. Surely this is no trick. They have the truth of the matter from Akaashi. Love me? It must not be unrequited. You heard the man, kitten, they say I will bear myself wrongly if I see the love come from him. That he would rather die than show any sign of affection? I would fain marry if it would save him. When I said I would die a bachelor, I did not think I would live to be married.” Kuroo glanced up in time to see a livid Daichi storming across the courtyard. “Ah here he comes now. What say you kitten? I think I spy some form of love in him.”

Kuroo straightened, letting the cat arrange itself on his shoulders. He tugged at his vest and pasted on a smarmy smile in anticipation.

“I am sent here against my will to bid you come for dinner.” 

“I thank you for your pains, good sir.” Daichi raised an eyebrow, to which Kuroo only grinned wider.

“I took no more pains in this than it took you to thank me. If it had been painful I would not have come.” Kuroo snickered.

“So you took pleasure, then, in this message?” For a moment Daichi just stood. Instead of answering he rolled his eyes and made to walk away. Kuroo at least had the grace to look confused. “So you did not take pleasure?”

“Yea, as much as you may take upon a knife’s point. Are you hungry or shall I say you are not?” Daichi made his exit swift, Kuroo noted. He reached for the cat again as he ambled after him.

“Ha! ‘Against my will’ he says. If I do not love him then I shall hang up my sword. Come, we shall join him again.”


	7. Conspirators everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a while. What can I say, I've been off my game recently. Also midterms are a bitch. Hopefully this is ok, enjoy!

It wasn’t until the next day that Akaashi and Suga managed to get Daichi alone and in a position where he couldn’t fail to hear them. Bokuto had, unsurprisingly, been unable to stay quiet on the matter, though Akaashi had managed to keep him quiet enough that their secret wasn’t damaged. Yamaguchi had been press-ganged into joining, having overheard Suga and Akaashi conspiring.

 _(“He knows too much!” Suga exclaimed, grabbing at Yamaguchi’s arm. “Pray tell, will you join our scheming?” Yamaguchi squeaked but nodded. Akaashi was secretly sure it was only to get Suga to let him go_.)

At present they were taking a turn about the gardens in the hopes of finding where Daichi had disappeared to. He had somehow managed to avoid any interaction since the night before. Well to say he avoided all was to say he stayed well clear of any chance of meeting Kuroo.

“Good Yamaguchi, would you be a dear and go see if Daichi is hiding in the parlour? If you find him tell him his cousin and I walk in the orchards and speak nothing but of him. Say you overheard us and bid him steal under the bower where the honeysuckle grows. The he will hide and listen to our purpose.” Yamaguchi paled but Suga held up a hand. “This is your task, I’ll ask of you no more.”

“I will make him come should I see him.” Yamaguchi nodded resolutely and set off back towards the house.

“Now, Akaashi, when Daichi does come, we must limit our talk only to Kuroo. When I name him let it be your part to praise him more than ever a man should be. My talk to you must be of how Kuroo is sick for the love of Daichi.”

“It shall be as you say, good Koushi. Look, Yamaguchi has done his office, here he comes now.” Suga glanced away as Daichi strode through the bowered path. “Shall we go closer, so that he misses nothing?” Suga grinned widely and linked his arm with Akaashi’s. They walked slowly, taking the circuitous route through the patches of flowers.

“No, truly, Koushi, he is too disdainful! I know his spirit, it is too defiant.”

“Yea, but are you sure that Kuroo loves Daichi so entirely?”

“So says the prince, and my new betrothed lord.”

“And did they bid you tell him of it?”

“They did, but I persuaded them otherwise.” Suga giggled, hearing a sharp intake of breath from behind the bushes.

“Why did you so? Do not they deserve as good marriage as my own?”

“Oh, god of love! I know he does deserve as much but nature never framed a man’s heart of prouder stuff than that of Daichi. He cannot love, he is so self-endeared.” A gasp of outrage followed this statement. Akaashi and Suga shared a sly grin.

“In faith, it certainly would not be good if he knew his love, lest he’ll make sport of it.”

“You speak the truth. I can think not of a time when he did not take Kuroo’s words backwards.” Suga fought to hide a smirk.

“Sure, sure, such carping is not commendable.”

“Ah but who would dare to tell him so? If I told him, he would laugh and ridicule to no end. I say we let Kuroo be consumed in his sighs. It is a better death than to die by mocking.”

“I would tell him of it! Hear what he will say.”

“No, rather I will go to Kuroo and counsel him to fight against his passion. I will imagine some honest slanders to paint my cousin with. One cannot tell how much an ill word would poison his liking.”

Suga sniggered slightly, “You do your cousin wrong! He cannot be without true judgement if he is in such a mind to refuse our good Lord Kuroo.” Akaashi was struggling to keep a straight face now so Suga quickly added in a whisper, “I’d say we have him where we want him.”

“I should say you are right, he is easily fooled.” There was a not so subtle rustling of the bushes and the two men could just about make out Daichi’s silhouette by the hedge. Akaashi raised his voice. “Come, let us away. I have a wedding to plan.” Together they made due haste for the flowered archways leading back to the house. When they were out of sight of the courtyard they stole back to where they had seen Daichi hiding earlier. Daichi, for his part, had emerged into the rose garden and appeared to be talking to himself. Suga beckoned to Akaashi, indicating they should listen in.

“… This be true? Am I so condemned for pride and scorn so much? I resent these accusations. No more shall I be prideful, no glory will come of it. Though Kuroo, love me? I should make good of it before he falls out of love. Others say he does deserve it and I will believe it.” Daichi’s head shot up and he stalked towards the house. Akaashi squawked and pulled Suga round hiding them before Daichi could pass their hiding place.

“I’d say he’s fallen for it. We’d better get back before he notices we aren’t where we said we were.” Akaashi nodded and followed Daichi’s progress through the bowers.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

“I shall stay until Bokuto is married before I return to Kyoto,” Kageyama was speaking to Ukai as Bokuto bounced up, Kuroo in tow.

“We’ll join you there Kageyama-san!” Bokuto exclaimed. Kageyama frowned.

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you please. There’s no need to return to the city anytime soon.” Ukai cackled in agreement.

“Then you’ll be left alone with Kuroo, the love-sick bastard!” Kuroo gasped dramatically and clutched his chest.

“I am not as I have been I’ll grant. Though it is not love! I have a toothache.”

“Then we must call a doctor for the worm.” Ukai turned as if to summon a servant. Kuroo stepped forwards hastily, hand out to stop him.

“I have changed my mind, my tooth is fine.”

“He’s in looove.” Bokuto sang out. Kageyama’s frown was still firmly set in place, but now took on a more calculating tone.

“He does not appear to hold affection for any but himself.” Kuroo had started to grin when Kageyama agreed with him but scowled instead.

“If he isn’t in love, as you say, then why does he shine his boots every morning?” Everyone glanced down. Kuroo’s knee high boots were spectacularly clean next to Bokuto’s grubby specimens. “And can’t you see he shaves not for his own sake?” Bokuto reached up and stroked a loving finger down the taller man’s cheek. Kuroo slapped it away good naturedly.

“He does look better for it.” Bokuto sniffed his finger, confused look spreading across his face.

“You smell different.” Ukai leaned in and sniffed. A wide grin appeared as he pulled back.

“Are you wearing perfume?”

“It’s not perfume.” He muttered; face turning an impressive shade of red.

“Next he’ll be painting his face and forgetting his jokes in place of love songs.” Kuroo began to protest but Ukai cut across him.

“Then, to conclude, he is in love.”

“Yes! And I know who loves him.” Bokuto was vibrating in glee despite the glares shot his way. Kuroo glanced between them warily.

“Well, then. This is no cure for my toothache. Will you walk with me sir, I have some things I should like to speak with you without,” he turned to stare at Bokuto, “This buffoon hearing.”

Kuroo grabbed Ukai’s arm and dragged him away not a moment too soon. Before Bokuto managed to extract himself from a potentially awkward conversation with Kageyama, Oikawa appeared out of nowhere and clapped a rather firm hand on his shoulder.  Bokuto wilted slightly at the manic set of his grin, especially since Iwaizumi was nowhere to be seen. An excited Oikawa without supervision was a terrifying force.

“Good evening Tobio-chan!” His expression didn’t waver when Kageyama scowled and muttered under his breath.  “Have you time, I would speak with the both of you.” His tone was serious despite his smile and Bokuto thought he was understandably wary when he nodded; particularly as Oikawa turned to him next. “I hear you are to be married tomorrow.”

“You know it is so, Oikawa, the whole town knows.” Kageyama answered.

“I do not know that, when you know what I know.”

“What have you discovered?” Bokuto stilled, apprehensive.

“Now, you and I have had our differences, in the past. I hope after I have revealed this you will judge me better. I do this because my brother holds you in high esteem and would not wish to see you dejected from forming an attachment where your labour has been ill placed.”

“Tell us what you know Oikawa.” Oikawa flashed a brilliant grin at Kageyama before continuing.

“I came to tell you that, to make a long story short, your man is disloyal.”

“Who, Akaashi?” Bokuto’s brows were furrowed in confusion, as if the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

“Even he.” Now Oikawa’s smile faded and he leaned in conspiratorially. “It is easier to show rather than tell. Come with me tonight and you shall see his room occupied by another, even on the night before his wedding. If you still love him then, wed him tomorrow. Though it would better fit your honour to change your mind.”

“You lie.” Kageyama kept his tone hard. He could see Bokuto was falling for his brother’s scheme. Oikawa didn’t even have the grace to look embarrassed.

“I do not. I mean only to make amends, dear brother. If you dare not believe me, see for yourself. If you follow me I will show you enough to make your decision.” Kageyama could see Bokuto working himself into an angry tirade out the corner of his eye. Bokuto pointed an accusing finger at Oikawa.

“If I see anything tonight, then I shall shame him tomorrow in front of the congregation. Though I refuse to believe you until then.” Oikawa held his hands up in a gesture of placation.

“I will disparage him no more until you are my witnesses.” Bokuto growled and stormed off tugging Oikawa back towards the house. Kageyama set his mouth in a grim line and followed after.

 


	8. What the Watchmen saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason this chapter was the easiest to write. Tbh its probably not the best but whatever, its earlier than the rest have been. Enjoy!

Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita stood to attention in front of the colonnaded building set aside as Karasuno’s courthouse. The sky had darkened overhead by the time the guard showed up. Noya and Tanaka had arrived, cackling madly, pretending to ride on imaginary horses. Tanaka pulled his ‘horse’ to a halt and dismounted, Noya following suit. The three members of the watch stifled giggles behind pursed lips.

“Are you good men and true?” Noya crowed in a loud voice.

“Yes! Or else they will suffer salvation,”

“Damnation.” Noya interrupted helpfully.

“Damnation, thank you Noya. Suffer damnation, body and soul.” Tanaka grinned next to him.

“Nay, that punishment is too good for them, being chosen for the Prince’s watch as they are.”

“Well, give them their charge, neighbour.”

“First, who do you think is the most desertless,”

“Deserving.” Tanaka provided. Noya nodded along.

“Most deserving man to be constable?” Noya tapped a finger against his chin. Tanaka prowled down the row, glaring into each man’s face.

“Ennoshita, sir, or Narita, for they can write and read.” He replied, after a moment’s deliberation. Noya beckoned Ennoshita forwards.

“Come hither, neighbour Chikara.” Noya grabbed Ennoshita’s shirt and pulled him down to his level. He squinted, scrutinising the others face. “You have a well-favoured face, sir, a gift of fortune as is to be well read.”

“Both which, Master Constable…”

“You have. I knew it would be your answer.” Noya flashed him a grin. “As it happens, you are thought here to be the most senseless,”

“Sensible.” Noya glared at his partner.

“ _Sensible_ and fit man for the constable of the watch. Here, take the lantern.” Tanaka handed over the lantern he was carrying and shuffled the swords on his shoulder into his hands. He proceeded to hand them out to the gathered men. “This is your charge. You shall comprehend,”

“Apprehend.”

“Apprehend. _Thank you, Tanaka.”_ Noya’s scowl was more pronounced this time. “Apprehend all vagrant men and bid any man stand, in the Prince’s name.”

“What if they will not stand?” Narita asked.

“Why, then take no note of him and let him go.” Noya grinned broadly.

“If he won’t stand then he is none of the Prince’s subjects.” Tanaka matched his grin and guffawed loudly.

“True! And you are not to meddle with any but the Prince’s subjects. You should also make no noise in the streets, for for the watch to babble and talk is most intolerable and not to be endured.”

“We would rather sleep than talk.” Ennoshita answered with a wry smile. “We know what belongs to a watch.”

“Right, well. You are to call at all the alehouses in the town and bid the drunkards to bed.”

“And how, if they will not?”

“Why then, let them alone till they are sober.” Noya started to pace in front of the watchmen, Tanaka dogging his footsteps, face pulled into a menacing sneer. “If you meet a thief, you may suspect him to be no honest man. The less you meddle with him the more honest you seem.” Tanaka’s brow furrowed and he muttered something to Noya, who in turn looked more confused than normal.

“If we know him to be a thief, shall we not lay our hands on him?” Noya perked up at the suggestion.

“Yes, you may,” he allowed, “The most peaceful way for you if you take a thief is to let him show himself for what he is and steal out of your company.” The watch collectively raised their eyebrows at the contradiction but Tanaka looked down on the short man fondly.

“You have always been a merciful man, partner.”

“Truly, I would not hang a man, by my will, if he has any honesty in him.” Noya frowned at the ground looking pensive. Tanaka took his place in front of the men, hands on hips and chest thrown out.

“If you hear a child cry in the night, you must call the nurse and bid her still it.”

“What if the nurse is asleep and does not hear us?” Kinoshita asked. The constables spun at the sound of his voice as though they had forgotten he was there.

“Why then,” Tanaka blustered about for an answer, gesticulating wildly. “Depart in peace and let the child wake her with crying.” Noya nodded firmly in confirmation.

“This is your charge, now we will be off.” Noya and Tanaka remounted their imaginary horses and hopped restlessly on the spot. “Asahi is waiting!” Noya reared back then leapt forwards, haring off towards the main house, Tanaka on his heels. Ennoshita slumped against a pillar and turned to the other two men.

“Well, we have our orders. Let us sit on the ste–” Noya cantered back in, startling them all to attention.

“One more thing, honest watchmen. Watch over Ukai’s door. The wedding is tomorrow and we’d not have anything amiss.” With an enthusiastic shout of “Stay vigilant!” he raced back towards the house. The watch relaxed again.

“As I was saying. Let us sit on the steps until two, then we should to bed.” Kinoshita and Narita nodded their agreement and the three sat themselves down under the columns of the walkway.

A couple of hours passed before anything of note happened. Ennoshita had placed the lantern on the ground in front of him and leant back against the columns for comfort. The other two had slumped against each other and Narita was snoring lightly. If he was honest, Ennoshita was ready for his bed too, though orders were orders. The others startled awake as the clock tower bells rang out, signalling a quarter to one.

Ennoshita yawned and gestured the others to stand. They did so with no little amount of grumbling. Narita was stretching when Kinoshita stilled and waved at them to be silent. He tapped his ear and pulled the other two back behind the columns. Peering round the edge Ennoshita fancied he could see two people approaching through the darkness. Their voices reached the watchmen before they did.

“Iwaizumi-san!” One of the others made a noise but quickly stifled it. “I say, Iwaizumi-san!” The man in question stalked into the light from the lantern Ennoshita had left on the steps. If the scowl on his face was anything to go by he was anything but pleased by being called out.

“Here, man, I am by your elbow.” He growled. Ennoshita was surprised when a very drunk Tsukishima stepped into the light. He slung an arm around the shorter man. “Tell me, what is it you wish of me?”

“Stand close then, this is for your ears alone. I will, like a true drunkard, tell you all.” The watchmen leaned in closer to overhear. Ennoshita nodded when Narita mouthed _treason_ at him.

“Know that I have earned of Oikawa-san twenty thousand yen this night.”

“Is it possible your villainy should be so dear?”

“You should rather ask what villainy should be so rich.”

“I wonder at it.”

“I have, tonight, wooed Yamaguchi, Akaashi’s bed-mate, in the name of Akaashi. He leant out of his master’s window and bid me a thousand times good night. Oh I tell this tale ill.” Tsukki rubbed a hand across his eyes. “I should first tell you how the prince, Bokuto and my master planted and placed and convinced _by_ my master, Oikawa, saw all this from afar across the courtyard.”

“And they thought Yamaguchi was Akaashi?” Iwaizumi schooled his grin into a frown.

“Two of them did, the prince and Bokuto. My master Oikawa did not, though this this was all in his design. Bokuto was rightly enraged but swore he would meet his beau as he is appointed in the morning at the temple and there, before the whole congregation, shame him with what he has seen this night.” Tsukishima leaned back, releasing Iwaizumi and looking all too please with himself. Ennoshita blinked in shock. Narita leapt forwards, sword drawn, Kinoshita close behind him.

“Hold fast, we charge you in the Prince’s name. Stand!” Tsukishima stumbled back, tripping over the step, landing heavily. Iwaizumi grunted but made no effort to help him up. Ennoshita stepped forward as the other two levelled their swords at the prisoner’s throats. He pulled a pair of shackles from his belt and snapped them hastily over Iwaizumi’s upturned wrists.

“Kinoshita, send for the constables. Tell them we have discovered the most dangerous piece of treachery.” Kinoshita nodded and ran off as bidden. Ennoshita turned to the men in front of him. “You sirs are arrested for the same.” Iwaizumi made no comment other than a grunt but neither made protest as they were led away.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

“Suga-san, would you rouse my cousin? It is beyond time for him to rise.” Suga looked up from where he was smoothing his _haori_. He glanced out the window and frowned.

“He isn’t awake yet?” Akaashi shook his head. Suga gave a long suffering sigh before stomping into the room next door. Akaashi turned back to Yamaguchi, pulling on a white brocaded jacket over the rest of his all white ensemble. Yamaguchi wrinkled his nose.

“What is it Tadashi?” The man in question held up a scarlet jacket, identical to the one Akaashi had just donned in all but colour.

“This one is better.” Akaashi raised an eyebrow. “Your cousin would agree with me.”

“Agree with what?” Daichi stumbled in, leaning heavily on Suga. He waved away the concerned look on the other occupant’s faces. “Tis naught but a cold.” Akaashi hmmed in disapproval but made no comment.

“Which one is best?” He between himself and the _haori_ Yamaguchi was holding up.

“Red.” Yamaguchi smirked triumphantly and handed it over to a scowling Akaashi. “You’d best change quickly, cousin, it’s nearly noon.”

“I could say the same for you, Daichi. You’ve yet to put on any clothing.” Daichi flushed and grumbled under his breath, earning him a punch on the shoulder from Suga. Daichi rubbed his arm as Yamaguchi started laying out clothes for him. He changed in silence, ignoring the excited nattering around him. Akaashi was looking more and more green the closer it got to midday.

Suga was practically vibrating from his position by the window. He leaned out over the balcony, laughing at something shouted up from below. He turned back, grinning widely.

“It’s time! They are coming for you! Quick Akaashi, make yourself ready!”

\-----*-----*-----*-----

“What do you want, neighbour?” Ukai grumbled as Noya bounced up to him while he smoked out the back of the house.

“I have some information that concerns you nearby.”

“Be brief. Today is a busy day for us.”

“This it is, sir, in truth.” Tanaka announced, bouncing up behind Noya.

“What is it?” Ukai asked again, irritation beginning to show.

“This good man speaks a little off the matter, sir, but he is as honest as the eyes on his face.” Noya grinned at his partner.

“Yes!” Tanaka added helpfully, “I am as honest as any man living. There is no man honester than I.”

“You are boring me now, friends. Explain your business now.”

“Right, right.” Noya nodded vigorously. “Our watch tonight has picked up two men of foul disposition.”

“There are many such men around. I must leave you now. Good day.” Ukai made to leave. Tanaka held up a hand to stop him.

“Wait. We would have them examined before you this morning.”

“Examine them yourself and bring it before me later. Now I really must leave you.” Tanaka and Noya bowed as Hinata ran up.

“My Lord sends for you Ukai-san. They are ready for you at the temple.” Ukai shot a angry stare at Tanaka and Noya who were edging away slowly, still bowed over. He turned back to an expectant Hinata and nodded once, following the overly energetic man back towards the main courtyard where Akaashi was waiting. He had a wedding to complete.


	9. I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha so I didn't realise its been a month since I last updated (oops) sorry!  
> Well here it is anyway, it'll probably be another month before the next, though its exams so I kinda have an excuse?

The ceremony was meant to be simple, held at the shrine at the edge of the villa. Daichi should have known something was going to go wrong, especially when Bokuto and Kuroo were involved. It didn’t help that Oikawa was smiling a little too gleefully on the fringes of the groom’s party. Iwaizumi was suspiciously absent, which should have rung alarm bells as soon as he noticed but he was feeling strangely content with the day.

Bokuto was standing next to Kageyama under the arches at the front. Both sported similarly grim expressions which, though normal for the prince, was strange for Bokuto, even in one of his decidedly less cheerful moods. Daichi was prepared to put it down to last minute nerves but something about how still he was standing felt wrong. Daichi sent a confused frown at Kuroo as Akaashi’s party made their way forwards. He was rewarded with a minute shake of the head and a matching shrug. Whatever was happening Kuroo was equally as oblivious and that didn’t concern Daichi at all. Nope. Not one bit.

Akaashi reached the archway and moved to stand beside Bokuto. Daichi and Ukai placed themselves to his left, mirroring Kageyama and Kuroo on the right. A hush fell over the assembly as the priestesses stepped out of the shrine to stand before the couple. The shorter blond girl was holding the rings on a cushion, though it looked like she might drop them she was shaking so much. The dark haired girl started speaking softly, but clearly. Daichi zoned out her words until the time came for the exchanging of vows.

“You are here, my lord, to marry this man?” Kiyoko asked, addressing Bokuto. His mouth quirked downwards and he looked like he might burst into tears. Daichi frowned at Kuroo, who ignored him.

Bokuto exchanged a quick look with Kageyama before answering “No.” His voice shook only slightly but the word rung out in the shocked silence. Oikawa was grinning more broadly than ever and Daichi was more than concerned now. Ukai barked out a laugh before leaning towards the confused priestess.

“To be married to him. You come to marry them priestess.” He exclaimed loudly, shooting meaningful looks in the groom’s direction. Kiyoko’s face remained impassive, save the slight rising of a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She turned to ask the same question of Akaashi who replied with a soft “I do.”

“If either of you, or any gathered, have any reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Bokuto stood stock still at these words, refusing to face Akaashi.

“Know you of any reason, Keiji?” he asked woodenly. A frown creased Akaashi’s forehead.

“None, Bokuto-san.”

“Have you something to say Bokuto-san?” Bokuto flushed at the soft voice of the priestess. Instead of answering her he turned to address Ukai.

“Do you give your son to me as virtuous as you say?” Ukai nodded, frown of disapproval replaced by confusion. Akaashi flushed and blinked owlishly at Bokuto. “Then, sir, take him back again. His blush is guilt not modesty.” Kuroo was gaping at his friend when he turned to him for support. Kageyama gave him a firm nod so he turned back to Ukai who was slowly turning puce.  His voice was strained when he spoke.

“What is it you mean my Lord?”

“Not to be married to a whore.” Kageyama’s words elicited a resounding gasp from the guests. Akaashi inhaled sharply and stepped back, gripping Daichi’s hand. Bokuto looked distinctly uncomfortable but did not disagree.

“Have you any proof of these accusations?”  Daichi growled, eyeing the men with contempt. Oikawa’s grin turned a little more feral. Daichi guessed his scheme was working better than he thought. “What do you have to say Oikawa?”

“What my brother speaks is true Dai-chan. We three saw it.”

“That’s impossible.” Ukai spluttered.

“Do you question our eyes, sir?” Oikawa narrowed his eyes.

“For the reputation of my son I do. Answer Daichi, what proof do you have.”

“I’ll ask but one question of you Akaashi, answer me truly.” Akaashi nodded, crushing Daichi’s fingers between his own. Daichi supressed a wince, wondering if he was going to have a hand at the end of this.

“To whom did you speak with at your window yester night between twelve and one?”

“To no one, my Lord, I was asleep at that hour.” His voice was firm despite his minute trembling. Bokuto made a noise like a wounded animal.

“Ukai, I am sorry you had to hear it like this.” Oikawa looked genuinely apologetic. “Upon my honour and my brothers the three of us saw him and heard him at that hour talk with another man at his window. That man has confessed this encounter was not the first of that kind.”

Akaashi stifled a sob and stumbled back into Daichi before collapsing at his feet. Daichi knelt and pulled the boy into is lap. He was breathing far too rapidly and staring wide eyed the trio. Kuroo elbowed his way over and crouched in front of him.

“Come brother, Bokuto, let us go.” Kageyama and Oikawa grabbed an arm each of the stricken Bokuto and began dragging him away down the aisle. Many of the guests were quick to follow. Akaashi whimpered and buried his face in Daichi’s shoulder.

“How is he?” Kuroo whispered, voice tense. Daichi just shook his head, hugging the boy tighter.

Kuroo stood suddenly, blocking a furious Ukai in his tracks. Daichi could see his arms straining as the man struggled forwards, muttering about shame and dishonour. Takeda hovered worriedly at the edges.

“Wait, sir, be patient.” Kuroo pushed him back a step but released his grip. “We cannot know for certain the prince tells the truth. Daichi, you share a room do you not?”

“Every night but the last.” He admitted reluctantly.

“See, you see its true!” Ukai rounded on his the pair on the ground. “Why would the princes lie about such dishonour as this?”

“If I may,” Kiyoko spoke quietly from behind the group. Ukai stilled and turned to her. “I think, perhaps, you have the wrong of it Keishin.” There was a pause as Daichi helped Akaashi to his feet. His hand stayed firmly gripped in his cousins. “Akaashi, do you know which man he accused you of?”

Akaashi shook his head. “I spoke to no one. I...I cannot prove it but I did not speak to anyone.”

“I’ll wager it was some trickery of Oikawa’s,” Kuroo muttered, “He's always been one for mischief, though this seems excessive even for him.”

“Well it matters not now,” Ukai grumbled, “What’s done is done, no two ways about it.”

“You say so rightly, but we can make the best of the situation we are left with.” Kiyoko gave Akaashi a thoughtful look. “What would you say if I had a plan that would allow you and Bokuto to marry after all?”

“You think it’s possible after all this?” A flicker of hope passed across Akaashi’s face.

“I have a plan that might work. It must be kept in absolute secrecy for it to work.” They all nodded in agreement before she carried on. “If we pretend you passed away from the shock of these accusations we may be able to force a confession of sorts out of the prince. We can say you had a delicate constitution and your heart gave out from the shock, if anyone asks.”

“Bokuto would be distraught.” Kuroo commented, frowning. “He’ll probably do something rash if left on his own.”

“That’s what I am counting on. Keishin, you’ll have to use that to persuade him to marry Daichi in Akaashi’s place to atone for indirectly killing him. You won’t actually have to marry him, it’s just a ruse!” Kiyoko raised a hand in placation as Daichi opened his mouth to complain. “When the time comes to marry them we can surprise Bokuto with Akaashi alive.”

Kuroo gave a bark of laughter. “He’s certainly stupid enough to fall for it. Remind me never to wrong you, priestess!” Akaashi nodded hesitantly.

“If I must die to live then so be it. Let us away, I am tired by these events.” Daichi felt Akaashi’s hand slip out of his as he began to make his way back down the aisle. Daichi collapsed onto the front row of seating, head in hands, as the rest followed his cousin back towards the house. He jolted slightly as something heavy landed on the seat next him. The figure sighed.

“I hope you’ll believe me when I say this isn’t like him.” Daichi lifted his head to raise an eyebrow at Kuroo. Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I know it’s a poor excuse to say he was tricked, but I don’t know how else this could have happened.”

Daichi didn’t answer beyond a long sigh of his own. He shifted so he could glare at the sun rather than his shoes. Kuroo groaned and reached out to lace Daichi’s fingers in his own, hiding his surprise when the other man didn’t pull away.

“I do love nothing in the world so well as you. Is not that strange?” Daichi’s lips quirked upwards fractionally.

“So you’ve finally come to your senses have you?” he huffed. “This is inappropriate, we should be thinking of my cousin.”

“I have it on good authority that you love me too.” Kuroo continued as though he hadn’t heard a word. He lifted Daichi’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Daichi fought back a blush. He turned his body away from the other man, but left his hand where it was.

“I do no such thing.”

“Tush, why do you deny it so. Is loving me such a bad thing?” Daichi didn’t respond but that didn’t stop him seeing Kuroo pout out the corner of his eye. “Fine then, I’ll prove it to you. Ask me to do anything for you and I will see it done.”

Daichi considered the offer for a minute. He suspected Kuroo didn’t understand the depth of what he just asked. He turned to the other man, mouth set into a grim line. Kuroo shivered at the dark look on Daichi’s face. He had a feeling he was about to regret asking what he did.

“If you love me then kill Bokuto.” Kuroo blinked a couple of times then bit out a laugh.

“You jest.” Daichi glowered and made to leave.

“I will go then, if you do not love me.” Kuroo’s arm snatched out and grabbed Daichi by the wrist. Shock settled on his features.

“You aren’t joking.”

“He dishonoured my cousin. What good have I with joking? He is wronged, Tetsurou, and I _will_ see him avenged be it by my hand or yours.” With his decision made Daichi yanked his arm back and stalked off down the aisle. Kuroo gaped at the space he left, blinking rapidly. He sighed heavily and ran after the other man.

“Peace, Daichi, I will…” he swallowed tightly, “I will challenge him. I will see it done, as you wish it.” Daichi nodded once but made no further move to answer. Kuroo deflated as he walked away, leaving him standing among the pews, mournful look plastered across his features.

\-----*-----*-----*-----

The early afternoon found the watch ensconced in the small courtroom set aside for the village alongside their prisoners awaiting the constables and the judge. The taller of the two prisoners was complaining about the manacles chafing but Ennoshita elected to ignore him in favour of watching the door, hoping Noya and Tanaka wouldn’t take too long to find the judge, Michimiya, among the wedding guests.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you viewed it, he didn’t have to wait long. The door burst open, a loud bang echoing around the room. Noya and Tanaka sauntered in looking far too pleased for themselves with a harassed looking woman in tow.

“Is everyone present?” Noya shouted at the clearly fully gathered group. He grinned broadly as the other two members of the watched groaned and roused themselves from their seats. Michimiya huffed and settled into the seat set aside for her at the desk.

“Which are the malefactors?” she asked politely, though Ennoshita could already see her patience straining. Noya bounded up to the shorter of their two prisoners and stuck his finger under his nose. Tanaka did the same for the other.

“What is your name, friend?”

“Iwaizumi.” He answered, shifting his hands into a more comfortable position where they hung above his head. Noya bounced back over to Michimiya’s desk.

“Write down, Iwaizumi.” He whispered conspiratorially as Tanaka asked the other the same question. The tall man blinked and sneered at him as he answered.

“I am a gentleman, sir, and my name is Tsukishima.” Noya sniggered.

“Write down ‘Master Gentleman Tsukishima’.” Michimiya rolled her eyes but complied. Noya beckoned Ennoshita from where he was sitting near the shadows of the room. “What have you to accuse these men?”

 “This man,” Ennoshita pointed at Tsukishima, “accused the prince’s brother, Oikawa, of villainy. He said he received twenty thousand yen from him to accuse Akaashi wrongly.” Noya and Tanaka nodded vigorously.

“Was there anything else?” Michimiya asked, pen scratching at the paper.

“He said also that Lord Bokuto would mean to disgrace Akaashi before the whole assembly and not marry him.”

“What else?”

“That is all.” Michimiya nodded. The prisoners looked on sullenly but made no effort to refute the accusations.

“Then I shall bring this before Ukai. You two bring them after me.” Michimiya hopped down from the stool and whisked away through the open door. Ennoshita stayed until Noya and Tanaka had let the chains down and were leading the prisoners in the same direction before rousing his fellows and following them in the direction of the main house.


	10. The Culprits Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so late. I totally intended to have this out just after finals in April yet here we are in June. I could say its been hectic with finals, packing and finalising travelling details (which /is/ true) in all honesty I'm just horrendously lazy.

The next morning found Ukai stalking through the villa grounds looking positively murderous and muttering to himself. Takeda was trailed after him like a lost puppy nodding distractedly whenever there was a lull.

It wasn’t long before their angry pacing brought them across the path of their angers source. The prince and Hinata appeared to be practicing some new move with Bokuto egging them on from the side. They were already stripped of their wedding finery which only served to anger Ukai all the more. He increased his pace and stalked towards them with all the grace of a bull in a china shop.

They stopped as soon as Ukai and Takeda drew near enough to hail. They sheathed their swords and made to leave, nodding in their direction. Hinata took the chance to run off inside.

“Leaving so soon?” Ukai growled, changing his course so it intercepted the prince.

“We have some haste, my Lord. We do not wish to quarrel.”

“Quarrel prince? No, we have no quarrel with _you._ ” Takeda winced at the palpable sarcasm in Ukai’s voice.

“Who wrongs him?” Bokuto, apparently, had missed it entirely.

“You wrong me sir. Nay, do not go for your sword.” He paused, hand halfway to the hilt of his blade. The sarcasm he had missed, but Bokuto had picked up on the tension in Ukai’s voice. “I don’t fear you.”

“I meant nothing by it sir.” He made a show of moving his hand away, grinning slightly. Ukai scowled.

“Do not think to jest with me Bokuto. You have wronged my innocent child. Your slander has brought death to my house. He lies buried with his ancestors, framed by your false words.”

“False words?” Bokuto seemed more amused than upset by the news. Confusion spread across Kageyama’s features.

“You have it wrong, old man.”

“My child lies dead and you say I have it wrong?” Takeda grabbed at Ukai’s arm as he was turning redder than could be considered healthy.

“I am sorry for your loss, sir, but he was not charged with anything that was proven false. I will hear no more of it.” Ukai snarled.

“Let’s go brother. Save this conversation for another day.” Ukai glared at the pair but allowed Takeda to pull him away.

A very determined looking Kuroo rounded the corner into the courtyard as they passed. He gave them a stiff nod but made a beeline for his friends. Ukai gave a disgusted snort though it went unnoticed by those it was aimed at.

“Kuroo! Just the man we wanted to see.” Bokuto bounded over, leaning in to hug him. Kuroo shifted away before he could.

“My Lord, Bokuto, well met.” Kuroo clenched his teeth. Bokuto wilted at his rejection but made no comment. Kageyama returned his greeting before excusing himself.

“Say you have news Kuroo, I have need of your wit.”

“I have it in my scabbard, shall I draw it?” Kuroo asked wryly.

 He started to walk, gesturing for Bokuto to follow. He did so, frowning. Kuroo refused to look at him, knowing that if he saw his dejection, he would forswear his promise to Daichi.

“Are you well, Kuroo? You look pale.” Kuroo tensed.

“Choose another subject Bo.” He said, voice tight.

“Are you angry with me? Kuroo?”

Kuroo stopped abruptly forcing Bokuto to dance to the side to avoid crashing into him. With great effort Kuroo exhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose.

In one smooth motion he spun around, drawing a knife from his belt and pressing it against Bokuto’s neck. He backed him up against one of the hedges. Admittedly it wasn’t as satisfying as a wall would have been but Kuroo supposed it would do.

“Angry? I have every right to be. Your actions have killed an innocent man. I’ve half a mind to make it good on you.”

Bokuto paled. “He’s really dead?” He asked faintly.

“Aye, and falsely accused too.”

Kuroo removed the knife and replaced it in his belt. Bokuto slumped to the ground when Kuroo let him go. He crouched, head in hands.

“But we saw… we saw him with, with…” he whispered. “Oikawa showed us.”

“ _Oikawa_?!” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair in disbelief. “I knew he was acting suspicious. You’d believe him?”

He laughed harshly, ignoring Bokuto who was floundering for an answer. Exhaling deeply he hauled Bokuto up and set him on his feet. He could feel his hands curling and uncurling in an attempt to calm down.

“You know what? I don’t want to know. I have to… I have to go.”

He spun on his heel and marched back to the house. He could hear Bokuto trailing behind him, but he didn’t stop. He looked back once to see Bokuto stopped in front of a group of people. He shook his head and carried on to find Daichi.

\-----*----*----*----

Ukai hadn’t known what to expect when he’d been called into the main courtyard but it certainly wasn’t Tanaka and Noya actually doing their jobs. Though that may have been to do with Ennoshita glaring more at them than their prisoners. He also wasn’t expecting Bokuto to be standing, alone and dejected, as far from the group as possible while still being in the yard.

He recognised the two kneeling prisoners as Oikawa’s men. Oikawa, whose animosity towards the prince, and any of his supporters, was almost legendary. Oikawa, who hadn’t been seen since the failed ceremony.

Ukai narrowed his eyes at the pair. The taller blond one was looking almost smug despite being bound. The other was scowling slightly but didn’t seem surprised to have ended up in such a predicament. He made eye contact with this one, but the man looked away, shame clouding his features.

“How now, watchmen? Why are these men bound so?” Ukai directed his question at his two over excitable constables though it was Ennoshita who answered him.

“We caught them yesternight, this one,” he pointed to the blond, “Confessing to the other of misdeeds he performed on the word of the Prince’s brother.”

Ukai scowled. He should have known Oikawa would have a hand in this.

“What, pray, were these misdeeds?”

“My Lord, the constable overheard my companion and I discussing how our Lord incensed us to slander master Akaashi and have the Prince and Lord Bokuto watch as Tsukishima courted Yamaguchi in Akaashi’s clothes.”

Bokuto made a strangled noise and paled. Ukai felt his eye twitch and clenched his teeth.  He rounded on Bokuto.

“Did you know of this?” Bokuto shook his head frantically, breathing hard through his nose. “My son, disgraced for nothing.” He shook his head in disgust. “You say Oikawa put you up to this?” Iwaizumi nodded.

“I heard them say they were fairly compensated too.”

“Compensated.” Ukai repeated flatly. “For killing my child. I hope you are pleased with yourself. And your master is fled. Tis bravely done.”

He felt his lips tug up into a cruel smile at the shocked look on both their faces. Whether for the harsher punishment they would receive or the news of Akaashi’s death he didn’t know. Nor did he care. He turned to Tanaka and Noya, who saluted smartly.”

“Constables, take these men away. I have no wish to see them further.”

Bokuto approached him slowly as the watch removed the guilty men. Ukai noted his eyes were wide and he was acting suspiciously like a skittish colt. He raised an eyebrow just to watch him flinch back.

“My… my Lord. I knew nothing of this, though I sinned in mistaking. I would ask what revenge you would inflict on me. I would take it willingly, whatever it is.”

Ah. So that was why he was nervous.

“I cannot ask you to bring my son back; that is impossible. I would have you show the people of this town that he died innocently and without blame. Tonight hang an epitaph on his tomb and on the morrow come you to my house. Since you could not be my son-in-law I would have you be my nephew.”

Tears were streaming down Bokuto’s face by the time he finished speaking. He fell to his knees and clutched at Ukai’s hand, kissing it reverently.

“I shall see it done.” He whispered. Ukai nodded once, pulling his hand away.

“Then I shall expect you in the morning.”

Ukai turned dramatically on his heel and marched away towards the house. He could not help the small smile that forced its way onto his features as he left Bokuto kneeling in the dust. Yes, his son would be vindicated and all would be well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Hopefully it won't be as late as the last but I make no promises.


	11. How to say I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, the final chapter! I wrote this on a plane so if theres mistakes blame that :)

Kuroo was sat amongst the bowers when word came. After he’d stormed off following his half-arsed attempt to challenge his best friend he’d decided that solitude was the only way to calm his disquiet. Bokuto had come to him some hours later, looking utterly miserable. Kuroo had to bite back his instinct to comfort and instead pretended to still be angry.

Bokuto had confessed that Ukai had confirmed his accusations of Akaashi’s death and told him of his punishment to be. This had been news to Kuroo so he hadn’t had to feign surprise. Instead he offered to be part of the funeral procession.

True to his word Kuroo met Bokuto at the entrance courtyard as the sun set. Kuroo was surprised to find most of the company had gathered to join them. Ukai and family watched from the balconies as torches were passed out and black armbands were slipped over dress clothes. Kuroo thought he saw Akaashi veiled and hiding behind Daichi but he blinked and the figure had slipped back into the shadows. The priestess Kiyoko led the procession out to her temple, her soft lament filling the still night air.

Kuroo shivered as an errant sob escaped the desolate man next to him. Kuroo patted his arm gently but refused him any further comfort.

By the time they finally made it down the winding pathway to the family tomb Bokuto was a mess, sobbing loudly at his side. Kuroo wanted to reassure him, tell him everything was going to work out in the end. He sighed, knowing it wasn’t his place. He settled for pulling him into a tight hug and letting him wail against his shoulder.

They two knelt outside the gates as their fellow soldiers laid flowers and candles around them. Eventually the song passed and they were left alone in the dark as everyone filed back to the main house. It took some coaxing but by the midnight hour Bokuto was finally persuaded to move from the ground. Even in the flickering candle light he was looking pale and weary beyond his years.

Now he was sat in the gardens, composing sonnets to a certain dark haired young man was beyond him, yet here he was attempting to devise an ode that sounded less sarcastic than was his wont.

It wasn’t working. Nothing he wrote sounded sincere enough. Kuroo grumbled as he crumpled another piece of parchment and threw it to the kitten, watching as it batted it around.

Yamaguchi had stumbled across him earlier, not long after day broke, pacing back and forth muttering rhymes under his breath. Kuroo had pounced on him before he could make his escape and demanded he send Daichi out as soon as he could find him. He’d hoped to have _something_ written to serenade Daichi with. Sadly this was not the case.

Daichi had arrived, looking both a little disgruntled at being forced away from his cousin but also happy that it was Kuroo who had done the summoning. Kuroo, being as smooth as he was in the face of the object of his affections, stammered out something along the lines of “Daichi! You came when I called?”

Daichi raised an eyebrow and folded his arms.

“Yes, and depart when you bid me.” He replied, amused.

“Oh, well, stay ‘til then.”

“‘Then’ is spoken, farewell then Kuroo-san.” Daichi turned to go. Kuroo made an aborted noise. Daichi’s lips quirked upwards. “And yet, what was it you wanted me for?”

“Tell me, which of my bad parts did you first fall in love with?” Kuroo asked, emboldened by Daichi’s soft smile.

“Why, for them all together. They will not admit a single good part to intermingle with them. For which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?” Kuroo barked a laugh.

“‘Suffer love’! How true, for I do love you against my will.” Daichi slid onto the bench beside him and patted his knee.

“A pity. I was flattered for a moment.” Kuroo coughed, gathering his papers away from the other man. Daichi grinned as a faint blush spread across Kuroo’s face.

“Yes, anyway, how fares your cousin?” Daichi’s expression sobered immediately.

“Very ill. How of Bokuto?”

“Very ill.” Kuroo replied in kind. Daichi frowned slightly. “I wish you wouldn’t think so badly of him. He is a fool, but he wouldn’t lie unless he had proof of his accusations.”

“And yet he is the reason my cousin is so distressed. I’ll not like of him until my cousin is appeased. He will pay for the pain he has caused him.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Suga skipping through the bushes and planting a solid kiss on both their cheeks.

“I bring joyous news, Akaashi has been falsely accused! Bokuto-san was deceived by none other than Prince Oikawa. His men were caught and confessed yesterday. Come quickly, Ukai has need of you Daichi.”

Daichi shot to his feet, Kuroo not far behind as Suga ran, laughing, in the direction of the house. Daichi grinned and grabbed Kuroo’s hand. He took off, running after Suga. Kuroo was forced to follow if he didn’t want to lose contact with Daichi.

Daichi kept a hold of his hand as they stumbled, giddy, into the main hall. Daichi dropped his grip to spin Akaashi around. Kuroo tried not to feel his loss but a glance at Suga’s suggestively raised eyebrows had him blushing and hiding his arms behind his back.

Suga, a pale-faced Yamaguchi and the two cousins were ushered out quickly to ready themselves for goodness only knows what Takeda had planned. Kuroo stood straight backed against the far wall with Kiyoko and Ukai listening to the snorts and giggling coming from the next room.

“Priestess, I must entreat your pains, I think.”

“To what end?”

“To bind me, or undo me. Ukai-san, the truth is your nephew regards me with favour, or so I am told. And, and I think I would say I am of the same mind.”

Ukai snorted, running a hand through his hair. “I can’t say I hadn’t noticed. What is your will?”

“I would ask his hand, if you would give it.”

Ukai and Kiyoko shared a glance but neither could answer before a loud knock echoed from the door. They three straightened imperceptibly as a servant pulled open the door.

Outside stood an ashen Bokuto and an equally hard faced Kageyama, along with the closest members of their company. Bokuto inhaled sharply and started forwards. He stopped in front of the group and bowed low.

“Good morrow Bokuto. Are you yet determined to marry my brother’s son?”

Bokuto flinched slightly but rose from his bow and nodded. His eyes flickered to Kuroo who kept his face impassive. Bokuto blinked and looked away.

“If it is your will, then I am.”

Ukai nodded to Kiyoko who pulled open the door the others had disappeared through not long before. The room was suspiciously silent as Takeda exited, followed by four covered figures. Kuroo wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all, but stifled it quickly at a glare from the priestess.

All four of them had been dressed in similar clothing, covered head to toe so not even a sliver of skin was exposed. The head coverings they wore were similar to bridal veils though they were mostly opaque so it was difficult to discern who was who, even knowing who the people were.

Bokuto took a hesitant step forwards.

“Which is he, then?” He held out a hand hesitantly, as though expecting to be rejected by all. Takeda took the arm of the man closest him and placed his hand in Bokuto’s. Bokuto swallowed but kissed the hand nonetheless. “I am your husband, if you’ll have me.”

The figure lifted his mask with his spare hand to reveal his face. A collective gasp reverberated in the small room.

Bokuto staggered back but Akaashi wouldn’t relinquish his hand.

“You were dead!” He gasped, “How…”

“I died, but only while my slander lived. Now it is resolved, I live again.”

Kuroo didn’t think Bokuto could get any paler, but somehow he managed. He sank to the floor, pressing his head against Akaashi’s knuckles. Kuroo could hear his soft litany of sorry’s even across the room. Akaashi merely petted his hair and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Bokuto emitted a noise that could only be described as a squeal and threw his arms around his husband-to-be. The rest of the company looked equally as stunned, though they seemed to be doing a better job of controlling themselves.

When Akaashi and Bokuto were finally ensconced in a long hug, Kuroo took the opportunity to step forwards.

“Which of you is Daichi?” He asked of the remaining veiled men.

“I answer to that name.” Daichi stepped forwards, unmasking. The others did the same in the background.

“Do you not love me?”

“Why no, no more than reason.” Daichi smirked.

“Well, then you uncle, the prince and Bokuto have been deceived. They swore you did.” Daichi raised an eyebrow. Kuroo would swear his heart did not flutter at the sight.

“Do you love me?”

“No more than reason.” Kuroo matched the smirk Daichi had given.

“Then my cousin, Suga and Yamaguchi were well mistaken. _They_ swore you loved _me._ ”

“They swore you were almost sick for me.”

“I heard you were nigh well dead for me.”

“There's no such thing!” Kuroo affected an affronted look. “So you do not love me?”

Daichi stared hard at Kuroo through narrowed eyes. It took an punch and a pointed look from Suga for him to blush and look away.

“I will not deny you. Mark this as the day I yield.” Suddenly Daichi’s eyes met his own with startling intensity. Kuroo grinned widely, taking Daichi’s hands in his own.

“What’s this? Kuroo, the married man?” Bokuto exclaimed from the floor. He was sat with Akaashi in his lap, looking far too happy considering his earlier mood. Kuroo turned his grin on Bokuto, pulling Daichi into a one armed hug.

“I’ll not hear that from you, Bo. I can change my mind if I wish. Come let us dance, we are married, so let us be merry!”

Akaashi laughed, pulling Bokuto to his feet. “Well said cousin. Let’s to the courtyard and strike up the pipers!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it but if you didn't I don't want to know :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever so please be nice, comments/criticisms welcome.


End file.
